


Northern Goshawk

by sweetheart2okapi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Cold Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Gabriel is a bad parent, Gen, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lila Rossi Lies, Lucky Charm And Miraculous Ladybugs Cure | Ladybug Miraculous Superpowers Don't Fix Everything, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Transfers Schools, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart2okapi/pseuds/sweetheart2okapi
Summary: When Marinette was a little girl, she dreamed about becoming a superhero. A hero who was strong, brave and caring. But she was young and naive back then. Now, she absolutely despises heroes and everything about them. So why? Why is she the one granted a miraculous?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Northern Goshawk

**Author's Note:**

> AH! It's been a while! But I want to say this now, is that I've been obsessed with writing different story ideas for Adrien and Marinette. I think I have a total of like 60 something? So please don't be surprised if you see a whole bunch of stories posted (yet no updates) because my brain doesn't allow me to focus on old stuff if I don't work on new stuff. It's a curse!

The world was kind to her only once in her life.

Marinette was blessed with loving parents who supported her in everything she did. Her dad was goofy, a great baker, and a pun-master. He loved having a daughter. Marinette never felt like she needed to be someone she wasn't when she was with him. They had game nights, and he loved having her in the kitchen helping bake desserts or make her be the crowned taste tester of their little family. Granted, he was still noisy and loved to embarrass her around her friends, but he always assured her it was just the path of being a dorky dad.

Her mom, her mom was an amazing woman. She was selfless, brave and took everything on, head first. They had mother-daughter nights, and late night talks for advice. Her mom helped her practice mandarin and never was disappointed when the language never came as easy as the other languages. Sabine helped with her brother's restaurant, she helped feed at shelters, worked lots of hours and although she came home exhausted she always had time for family. The list of how perfect her mom was could go on and on.

She loved her mom.

Her dad loved her mom.

So why..

Why—

Marinette clenched her fist around the pen, putting a halt to her writing as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Why?" She questioned out loud, her body shaking. She should have been here. Her mom should have been here, with them, with her. But instead she was gone, long forgotten. Marinette picked up the pen again, and attempted to continue her writing.

_Dad said he found a nice place in France. He said I'd like it there. I didn't want to move, I still don't. I want to be close to you, I feel like if we move then we will be like everyone else and forget you._

People slowly stopped remembering Sabine, as almost as she never existed in the first place. While everyone was blessed to forget, Marinette was cursed to remember—cursed to remember the look in her eyes. Cursed to remember her mother telling her for the last time that she loved Marinette.

_I don't want to forget you, maman. I, I can't forget you. I still hold out for the day, that you'll come back to us. That you'll come back to me._ The ink started to smear because of her tears landing on the paper. Marinette sniffled and swiped at her eyes, hoping that it would stop the tears from falling, but it only encouraged her to cry more. _I know I'm supposed to be strong for papa. But we need you so much maman. I don't think I can do this without you. To think, I won't get your hugs when I cry, the soup you always give me when I'm sick, and the advice you always give when I'm struggling. I miss our Chinese lessons, I miss our family nights with dad and I competing each other in games while you cheered on both sides._

Marinette let out a shaky breath, _But most of all, I'm going to miss the way dad looked at you, the way you made him happy. I know he is trying to be strong for me, but every time he looks away, I know he thinks of you. He says I look a lot like you, it must hurt him a lot to see my face to remember you aren't with us anymore—_

—There was a soft knock on her bedroom door. The teenaged girl spun around in her chair as soon as it opened. Her father didn't fully enter her room, just his head popping out of the door. "Hey, sweetheart." He said, "Are you about ready to go?"

Marinette glanced at the suitcase on her bed and then around her mostly empty room which was filled with boxes. She turned back to her dad and gave him a soft smile, praying that her eyes weren't bloodshot. "Yeah, yeah I'll be down in a minute."

Tom nodded, if he noticed the paper on her desk and the pen in her hand, he didn't comment on them. "Okay, just double check to make sure you packed everything."

She gave him another smile and assured him that she'd do that, then he shut the door and his heavy footsteps echoed until she couldn't hear them anymore. She had to go. Marinette knew she had to go, but she also knew that she couldn't let go. _I'll be there for Papa, just like how you were there for me. I'll try to make the best out of living in France. Writing to you makes me feel better, although I always cry in the beginning. I promise I won't stop writing you and I promise that I won't forget you.我爱你._

.

.

Marinette stared at her letter one last time, then she looked around her room—it hasn't hit her that this will be the last time here. That someone will eventually move in and start their own journey and family. It hurt, but she knew that her and her dad needed a fresh start. With a sigh, she held onto her suitcase tightly—knuckles white, and shut the door slowly and softly. The morning rise, no longer shinning in her sight.

When she came downstairs her dad asked if she was okay, and she responded by giving him a hug. He instantly responded back, his big arms wrapped around his little girl. "No," she mumbled into his chest. She had to be strong for him, and that meant supporting him through this new life.

.

.

It was a chance for a new beginning.

.

.

She pulled away from her father, eyes still wet but she still managed to give him the biggest smile that she could. His favorite "Marinette smile", something that never failed to cheer him up. "But everything will be." She finished, only for her dad to swoop her into an another hug.

Marinette only hoped she was right, and that a new beginning meant happiness as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what happened to Sabine, hehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next one will be longer. At the end of Mari's note there is Chinese! It translates to: I love you. “Wǒ ài nǐ. (I hope I used the right type of love). Anyway I'll see you on an update or on a new story! Please stay safe everyone! (:


End file.
